En Total Libertad
by Ruebelt
Summary: Un cuerpo pesado y sin vida cayó al piso frente a los ojos asombrados de todos los presentes. Incluyéndola. 18 años de miedo habían caído con ese monstruo lleno de maldad que alguna vez había sido llamado Tom Ryddle.


¡Me arriesgo otra vez! Eh vuelto! Con una nueva historia que me rondaba la cabeza desde hace mucho como un abeja molesta y por eso lo escribí xD.

_Un nuevo amanecer_ inspirada en _Moonlight sonata de Beethoven_ y la canción _Now we are free._

Sinceramente me encanto la parte pre-guerra y la entrega/resignación/muerte de Harry. Sin duda mi capitulo favorito en el ultimo libro. Sin embargo la actitud de Narcisa Malfoy fue lo que mas me impresiono y la forma en la que el instinto de madre supero cualquier otro sentimiento en ella.

En fin.

**Disclairmer:** Todos los personajes y sitios relacionados con la saga Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Escribir esto no me deja ninguna ganancia, si fuera así escribiría cada vez que necesitara dinero xD

Luego de tooda esta perorata les dejo con este intento de fic que espero les guste.

* * *

_

**Un nuevo amanecer.**

Aun era de noche. Y parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a amanecer. Los pájaros alrededor del claro comenzaban a despertarse. Lo noto porque el hombre a su lado parecio despertarse un poco.

Pero ella, sentada en un rincón con Lucius al lado y con la preocupación de Draco en el pecho no tenía tiempo de escuchar ni mirar mas aya del rostro de Voldemort.

EL hombre en cuestión había encendido una fogata en el claro al centro del enorme bosque al lado de Hogwarts. Llevaban más o menos una hora ahí. Justo el tiempo que el Lord tenebroso había dado a Potter para que se rindiera.

Justo el tiempo que no había visto a Draco.

El corazón le latía con angustia de solo pensarlo perdido, asustado, lastimado o…

El solo pensar en algo peor le revolvía el estomago mientras apretaba la mano y observaba a Lucius y este le devolvía la mirada gris, tan parecida a la de su hijo, llena de angustia.

Lo único que esperaba era que Potter no se entregara, para así poder volver al castillo y poder buscar a Draco para escapar de ahí.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

-Ni rastro de el, mi señor.- anuncio Dolohov al volver de buscar algún rastro de Potter en el bosque.

Ella volvió el rostro de Dolohov a Voldemort el cual no había cambiado de expresión, sin embargo en los ojos se vio un poco de la furia que sentía.

-Creí que vendría – dijo el Lord aun en la misma posición- confiaba en que vendría… por lo visto me equivocaba…

Por un momento creyó que el Lord castigaría a Dolohov por las malas noticias pero el lord no lo hizo. Que do igual mirando el fuego con la misma expresión indescifrable.

- No, no te equivocabas…

Se sobresalto un poco al escuchar aquello. La voz provenía de donde habían llegado Dolohov y Yaxley. Era el mismo joven de ojos verdes que hacia un poco más de un año, había visto en la tienda de túnicas en callejón Diagón. Era el chico delgado y pálido que mostraban los anuncios del innombrable numero uno.

Harry Potter desarmado, delgado, pálido y aparentemente Valiente se ponía frente al lord tenebroso.

Como en bandeja de plata.

-No- el gemido salio de su boca sin intención, soltando un poco de frustración. Harry Potter estaba en ese lugar y ella no podría volver a Hogwarts si la batalla se daba ahí. No podría buscar a Draco. No podría volver.

Tomo la mano de Lucius con fuerza, preparada para correr de ser necesario.

Sin embargo la actitud del chico la altero. ¿Por qué no sacaba la varita? ¿Por qué no se defendía?

-¡Harry, no!- Grito Hagrid, el semi gigante que algunos mortifagos habían sacado de su cabaña apenas había comenzado la batalla. El enorme hombre forcejeaba y gritaba lo que hacia que ella se pusiera aun mas nerviosa.

Lucius le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro y ella reprimió las lágrimas.

- ¡No! ¡No, Harry!... ¡¿que…!

-¡Cállate!- Ordeno alguien. No observo quien, la mirada se le había quedado clavada en Potter. Luego volvió el silencio.

De solo pensar que Draco tenía la misma edad. Que era igual de delgado y que en ese tiempo tenia las mismas sombras como hematomas bajo los ojos.

Los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas de solo pensar a su hijo en una situación similar.

-Harry Potter…- hablo Voldemort como esperando que fuera alguna trampa- El niño que sobrevivió…

En ese pequeño lapso de tiempo nadie se movió y ella por un segundo creyó que Potter al escuchar su propio nombre despertaría del aturdimiento en el que estaba y sacaría la varita. Pero eso no sucedió.

De pronto todo se volvió en cámara lenta.

Voldemort alzo la varita y el chico fue envuelto en un alo de color verde esmeralda.

Y su corazón que había palpitado fuertemente durante esos escasos minutos pareció detenerse en el momento en el que el cuerpo del chico fue lanzado asía atrás cayendo pesadamente en el suelo.

Inerte.

Incluso en algún momento pareció ver un mechón de cabello Rubio entre la penumbra luego del hechizo…

Como el de Draco.

Ambos cuerpos fueron arrojados hacia atrás, y Voldemort pareció desmayarse por un segundo porque todo había quedado en silencio antes de que su hermana chillara por su señor.

Sin embargo Harry Potter seguía inerte al otro lado del claro.

Se había aferrado a la tunica roída de Lucius de la impresión de ver a un joven de la misma edad de su hijo morir de esa forma tan cruel. Se volvió hacia su marido, aun amoratado y lastimado y observo los ojos grises también llenos de pánico. Pero ella, apunto de las lagrimas se tapo la cara ahogando un sollozo.

Cuando se volvió hacia enfrente sus ojos chocaron contra los del señor tenebroso.

-¡tu!- grito Voldemort apuntando con la varita lanzando un ligero cruciatus- ¡examínalo y dime si esta muerto!

Obedientemente se soltó de Lucius y con paso ligero pero rápido camino hacia el niño tendido en el césped.

La fogata no alumbraba hasta ahí pero podía ver perfectamente gracias a algunos hechizos lanzados al cielo.

Le toco la cara, sintiéndola fría. Luego le levanto los parpados mirando las orbes verdes y brillantes pajo la escasa luz. Pero supo que algo andaba mal. Toco el pecho donde se sentía una extraña tela y la varita escondida bajo la ropa. Sin embargo al tocar el pecho, el corazón latía lleno de vida…

O de pánico.

Como el suyo.

Era raro y no sabia como Potter lo había logrado por segunda vez, pero no le importo, tenia cosas mas importantes en que pensar.

Agacho la cabeza asegurándose de que su cabello le tapara el rostro completamente. Y susurro al oído del cuerpo.

- ¿Esta Draco Vivo? ¿Esta en el castillo? - Pregunto con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en el pecho, no sabría que hacer si la respuesta era negativa,

¿Lo entregaría? ¿Lo dejaría a merced de Voldemort para que lo torturaran hasta dejarlo muerto?

-Si – silbo el chico y un sollozo de esperanza se ahogo en su garganta. Sin querer le había clavado las uñas en el pecho, de la felicidad embriagadora que le otorgaba semejante noticia. De pronto Voldemort y la guerra quedaron en segundo plano. La pregunta era.

¿Qué debía hacer para salir de ahí directo al colegio?

La respuesta le llego cuando el corazón del chico bajo su mano latió fuertemente. Suspiro y se levanto rezando porque nadie quisiera corroborar la muerte del minúsculo cuerpo exclamo:

-¡Esta muerto! – con una sonrisa apenas visible entre la oscuridad.

El lugar estallo en victorees y por su suerte nadie quiso acercarse al cuerpo del chico.

Camino sigilosamente hacia Lucius mientras el cuerpo de Potter se perdía de vista siendo lanzado por aquí y por allá. No sabía como podía Potter soportar los cruciatus y las arrastradas sin moverse, pero eso no le importo.

-Draco esta vivo, Lucius- le exclamo a su esposo apenas hubo llegado a sus brazos. Lucius Malfoy la tomo incrédulo.

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura?- pregunto el rubio a su mujer. Ella desvío su vista hacia el cuerpo del joven que Hagrid tomaba en brazos. Lucius dirigio la mirada gris asia donde su mujer observaba y con ojos de panico volvio el rostro hacia su mujer que sonreia disimuladamente.

- Narcisa- suspiro Lucius abrazándola con fuerza y la preocupación bailándole en los ojos grises – si algo te ocurre… si el lord lo descubre…

-Vas a buscar a nuestro hijo…- lo interrumpió- y lo sacaras lo mas rápido que te sea posible de aquí - le murmuro firmemente, mientras lo tomaba de hombro y lo ayudaba a seguir la marcha hacia el castillo.

La batalla había comenzado luego de que la farsa de Potter muerto había caído, pero eso no importaba cuando buscaba a su hijo por medio castillo y no lo encontraba.

Corrió y corrió bajando y subiendo escaleras con Lucius pisándole los talones, mirando hacia todos lados con la desesperación en el pecho y el horror de ver los cuerpos tendidos de estudiantes bajo sus pies. No quería ver hacia abajo temiendo que alguno pudiera ser Draco.

Sin embargo en un segundo lo vio, luchando. Su hijo primero había peleado con un joven de su misma edad en pijama y luego de sacarse de ese había tenido que defenderse de un mortifago que lo había llevado hasta el gran comedor.

Tuvo que bajar las escaleras esquivando hechizos y mirando a Lucius de vez en cuando. Pudieron entrar al gran Comedor donde la batalla era aun más pesada. Diviso a su hermana al otro lado del salón luchado contra la sangre sucia, Lovegood y otra chica. Y al el Lord luchado con tres magos.

Pero eso no le importo mucho cuando diviso a Draco a unos metros de Voldemort luchando con Otro mortio. El coraje la hizo correr en dirección hacia el lugar donde su hijo intentaba defenderse. Con dificultad llego. Sin embargo al llegar la batalla final ya había comenzado. Las batallas cesaron cuando El lord tenebroso diviso a Harry Potter.

No puso atención a lo que ellos hablaban porque tomo una enorme piedra del suelo y le dio de lleno al mortio, que había intentado matar a su hijo en la cabeza, dejándolo inconciente al instante. Le quito la varita al cuerpo y se la aguardo en la tunica. Luego observo a su hijo lleno de tierra, con rasguños y asustado pero milagrosamente vivo y entero.

Draco al verla se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y la abrazo. Sin embargo Lucius los tomo a ambos y los alejo del lugar donde estaban. Caminaron sigilosamente entre la multitud, lo mas acercado a la pared de lo que fuera posible. Intentando no hacer ruido puesto que lo único que se escuchaba eran las voces de Harry Potter y el Lord.

En un momento de la caminata creyó escuchar a Voldemort pronunciar el nombre de su hijo. Fue por ello que lo coloco en medio de Lucius y ella.

Cuando llegaron a la esquina del gran comedor pudieron observar todo. Escudriñando rostros, pudo observar el cuerpo de su hermana a unos pasos de la esposa de Weasley. No supo definir el sentimiento que se guardo en su pecho.

Luego estallaron dos hechizos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Un cuerpo pesado y sin vida cayó al piso frente a los ojos asombrados de todos los presentes. Incluyéndola. 18 años de miedo habían caído con ese monstruo lleno de maldad que alguna vez había sido llamado Tom Ryddle.

La batalla ceso, y el silencio se volvió lágrimas de alegría y la desolación en esperanza.

De pronto entre los milenarios muros que habían protegido a Hogwarts durante tanto tiempo por vez primera en un año de horror se escucharon gritos de júbilo en lugar de dolor.

Lágrimas y sonrisas de esperanza.

Sueños, anhelos, ilusiones. Todo parecía poder hacerse realidad, mientras el cuerpo de un asesino era cargado por Aurores.

Incluso para ella el sol que entraba por las ventanas se veía mas alegre.

Su familia estaba sana y a salvo, su hijo y su esposo estaban vivos y físicamente completos.

Abrazo a ambos dejando las lagrimas salir por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

El color verde ya no significo una casa mas en Hogwarts, fue algo mas profundo, mas valorado.

El comienzo de un nuevo día. El comienzo de una nueva forma de felicidad, sin miedo.

En total libertad.

* * *

**¿reviews? ¿tomatazos? ¿ sugerencias?**

**Si llegaste hasta aquí, Gracias por leer. :D**


End file.
